Lost Vision
by chipmunksevil1234
Summary: Famous singers all over the world are being murdered on stage in front of millions. but the fans only relise what has happened when the lights come back on. Dave decides despite all the famous people dying on stage that the chipmunks should perform on stage. but alvin being the lead singer relises they shouldn't preform when he starts hearing a demon voice in his head.
Eminem finished singing his new hit single 'guts over fear' and the crowed went crazy and there was out bursts of loud whistles through out the stadium of people. "Thank you Philly" Eminem said out of breath. He took one last look out at the crowd and felt an electric feeling rush over his body as he heard the screams of excitement wash over the stadium, but his vision of the crowed was soon lost.

The lights had cut plunging the stadium into darkness. This took some of the fans by surprise and there screams of enjoyment quickly turned into screams of panic as they quickly realised that this was not part of the act.

A loud screech noise came from no other than Eminem's mike just before the lights flicked back on followed by screams of terror. There lying on the stage was Eminem… well what was left of him.

XX

"Breaking news just in Eminem's concert in Philly turned to disaster after Eminem was found decapitated after a mysterious power cut in the stadium. Sources tell us that the place was heavily guarded and what had happened was almost supernatu…" Dave flicked off the TV.

"Come on guys you shouldn't be watching this before you go to bed". The chipmunks looked at Dave quite shocked. They had done some singles with Eminem and to think that in the space of five minutes in front of millions of fans he was brutally murdered just like that creped them out.

"Dave I don't know if you were listening or not but Eminem was just murdered…" Alvin spoke up looking at Dave as if he was crazy.

"And its only 9 o'clock Dave and were in the middle of summer so why do we have to go to bed" Eleanor explained.

"Well firstly Alvin you guys are only fifteen and…".

"Sixteen" Brittney and Alvin said in sync cutting Dave off.

"Yeah well you brothers and sisters are only fifteen and It wouldn't be fair to only let you two watch it" Dave continued "and Eleanor need I remind you that we are going to the beach at 9am tomorrow morning, so everyone off to bed… now".

"Come on Dave at least give us thirty more minutes," Simon pleaded.

" Yeah Dave please we can sleep in the car anyway" Theodor innocently added on.

After a short while of everyone look at Dave think about the chipmunk's argument he spoke up "Alright you can have thirty more minutes… but no TV its not good for you before you go to sleep".

"Aw thanks Dave" Brittney smiled.

"But guys just chill in each others rooms or something so you aren't hyper going to bed".

"Aright Dave night" Jeannette said as Dave pondered out of the room.

All the chipmunks flooded into Alvin's room and it didn't take long for them to break words with one another.

"I can't believe what happened to Eminem" Eleanor sighed.

"I know he was like my favourite rapper" Alvin replied.

"Its strange though isn't it?" Brittney though out loud.

"What is?" Theodor asked confused.

"How could such a heavily guarded place have a power cut and then in the space of five minutes find Eminem to be dead with his body no where In sight" Brittney explained.

"Well you know his history he probably made some enemy's in the past" Alvin said countering Brittney's point.

"Yeah but how many people can decapitate a man in five minutes and then take the body with them and not get spotted. Like seriously how did no one see anyone carrying a lifeless headless body?" Brittney added on leaving everyone a bit puzzled.

"I don't know but I recon if anyone did it would be Simon and Jeannette" Eleanor added it. Everyone nodded in approval. "Speaking of Simon and Jeannette where are they?"

Alvin and Brittney made eye contact and chuckled. It was only yesterday they had caught them making out, but turns out with out letting anyone find out they had been dating for over a month. There reason for keeping it so quite was so that the media would leave them alone and Dave wouldn't watch them closer so they wouldn't get up to 'stuff'. In fact Alvin and Brittney where the only people who knew about the relationship.

"I think they went to bed" Alvin smiled. Theodor and Eleanor nodded and decided best if they went to bed to leaving Alvin and Brittney alone.

They made eye contact and the situation became very awkward as no one said anything. It was always like this for Alvin and Brittney though. One day they would be the best of friends and wouldn't stop talking or they would be arguing over something stupid but it was the rare occasions like this when they didn't know what to say and just stared at one another.

Although neither one would admit it they both had a thing for one another. Alvin always felt weak and lost when he stared into Brittney's Safire blue eyes. And although they fought a lot Alvin couldn't help but realise how hot Brittney is when she was angry. Even her stubborn attitude that matched his made him feel more drawn towards her, but despite all this when Alvin was ever in need of help he could always rely on Brittney. She was the only one who he felt comfortable crying in front of, everyone one else thought that Alvin Seville never cry's, but the truth is he would cry more than the average person and he is actually a very sensitive chipmunk although he would never show this.

Brittney never forgot the first time she saw Alvin. She was gob smacked by his amazing physique and even though they hadn't spoken she instantly felt drawn to his muscular body and cute attractive face. If you asked her she would say that Alvin has the full package physically. Well from what she knew and heard ;). She found Alvin's personality to be very cocky, but she liked it she thought it suited him and she loved that he was so courageous and… well a stereotypical 'bad boy'.

They soon realised that they had just been staring at each other for just under a minute and they both knew they had to break the trance soon, although neither wanted to.

"So um…" "Yeah so…" they both said at the same time awkwardly. Brittney felt her pulse razing and her face beginning to blush.

"Sorry you go first" Brittney said sounding extremely uncomfortable.

"Well I was just going to say if you wanted to see what Si and Jeannette were up to" he chuckle playfully. Brittney loved when he did this and found it annoyingly attractive. She found it extremely hard to control her emotions around Alvin.

"Um I don't know Alvin… don't you think they will get mad" she queried

"Ah makes no difference to me there always angry at me for something" Alvin smiled

"Alright but your taking the hit for it" Brittney let Alvin as he ran out of the room with her on his tail.

Alvin pierced his ear up against their bedroom door while Brittney waited to hear his prediction.

"Well I can defiantly hear some kind of groaning" he continued to listen. "Holy shit!"

"What, what" Brittney asked in a panic

"you would think they were a bit young for that geese" Alvin continued.

"To young for what?" Brittney questioned.

"Why don't you see for yourself" Alvin said smiling as he pushed the door open followed by a deafening scream from Jeannette.


End file.
